Talk:Electricity generation
Rename? I propose this page be renamed Electrokinesis to be consistent with all the other elemental superpowers. -- Psypher 19:11, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say we hold off until we get to see how they deal with Static - his powers aren't purely electrokinetic, they're electromagnetic. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]]' 19:52, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :::Shouldn't kinesis ''and ''generation be completely separate? One is the ability to manipulate, and the other to create. Aqualad may be able to create his own electricity, but he has not shown the ability to channel and control other sources of power (unlike DC's Livewire or Marvel's Elektro) - Edited by Zergrinch - 06:20, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::So far none have really specifically manipulated the electiricity they produce, and typically -kinesis users can also generate their element (not always but usually). Assuming Static can, he normally has electromagneto-kinesis. so wouldnt even be Electrokinesis for him. Not much point in a power page This, Electokinesis(BL usually) AND electromagneto-kinesis when they all have minimal content and only one real user. -off topic, should Captain Marvel be included? Regulus22 10:39, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, Aqualad would have had to manipulate the electricity that he created in order to keep it from going all over the place when he electrocuted Blockbuster in "Fireworks". As such, all those with electricity generation have to manipulate the electricity that they create in order to keep it from going all over the place. Cari1994 (talk) 04:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::Electricity doesnt really work like that, in most cases aqualad has been either in direct contact or connented by a little puddle of water with whomever he's been electrocuting. Eletricity follows path of least resistance so goes into the water or the body which is about 70% water. His and other guy's usage of it in water are more dodgy although considerring they can manipulate water could probably make artificial resistance or something. Either wway it's not conclusive to electricity manipulation.Regulus22 05:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Not sure if Cap. Marv. should be included, I mean, that's more magic based, isn't it? And even then, does he generate it? It sort of attracts to him... 10:43, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Well most of the users here are magic based and their included on other power pages like pyrokinesis and Flight as well. But i thought it might've been a bit dodgy.Regulus22 10:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::I dunno, I'm really unsure... 10:54, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :::No. Captain Marvel can't generate electricity. That magic lightning is basically a catalyst for his transformation and should not count as an inherent ability. - Edited by Zergrinch - 02:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Users Should Virgil count as a user? He can certainly generate electricity. Banan14kab 01:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :He generates magnetism, which appears as elctricity. He've not demonstrated any capacity for pure electricity in effects.Regulus22 02:17, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Tupka said something similar in one of his edit summary reverts. So his powers are electromagnetic, but that blue lightning that appears as electricity is actually magnetism? Banan14kab 02:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::From what we've seen so far, yes. It's entirely possible we'll see some electricity blasting, shorting out, etc. But at the moment he's Magneto.Regulus22 02:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Alright even though he kinda did some electricity blasting against Red Volcano...Banan14kab 03:10, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::::Who was made of metal.Regulus22 03:11, February 6, 2013 (UTC)